Survivor: Heroes .vs. Villains
Survivor: Heroes .vs. Villains is the seventh season of the NJ's Survivor Series, that premiered on July 24, 2014, and is still filming. Production This season featured the return of eighteen former “All-Star” castaways, nine of which are known for their loyalty, integrity, and truthfulness, and nine of which are known for being ruthless, cunning, and manipulative. It’s also the first season to only feature returning players, and was the first season previous winners were allowed to return. The tribes this season are named after those two theme groups. The Hero tribe wears blue, while the Villain tribe wears red. On Day 8, the two tribes merged into one tribe named Yin-Yang, and wore black. This is the first season where the cast was hand-chosen by the host, without applications. The returning players were chosen strictly based upon how well they played in their previous season(s). They are all considered “All-Stars”. The cast was then divided based on their reputation for being a Heroic or Villainous castaway. The full cast was revealed on July 22, 2014, and the tribe were revealed on July 24, 2014 As with Survivor: Fans .vs. Favorites, some original invited returnees were unable to participate. Courtney (Jamaica / Fans .vs. Favorites), was originally set to be on this season as a hero, but she had to back out 4 days before filming began due to personal reasons. She was replaced with Honey (Jamaica). Dan also from Jamaica and Fans .vs. Favorites was asked to return back, but didn't reply to the invite until 1 day after the cast was finalized, but he was set as a replacement player if someone dropped out last second, which nobody did. Crossy (Kyushu) was also asked back for the season, and was going to be a Hero, but never accepted the offer. Twists * Returning Castaways: Eighteen people who had already played the game at least once were asked to return and compete again for the season based on their previous gameplay. * Heroes .vs. Villains: The cast was divided into two tribes based solely on how heroically or viciously they played the game before. The cast stuck in those tribes, until the two tribes merged. * Hidden Immunity Idols: A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed at each tribe’s camp. Every episode, everyone was allowed to guess a number between one and one hundred. It was pre-determined which number “contained” the idol, and the first person to guess the number would be given the idol. A new idol was placed at the Merged Tribe camp as well. Castaways The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting History Votes are only revealed AFTER the show has finished. ^1 Owen played a Hidden Immunity Idol negating the 4 votes cast against him ^2 Clair played the special idol she won at the Auction on herself, negating the 2 votes cast against her ^3 Clair negated Owen's vote using the power she won at the Auction ^4 Clair bought a second vote at the Auction Gallery Tribal_Immunity.jpg|Tribal Immunity Individual_Immunity.png|Individual Immunity HII.png|Hidden Immunity Idol